Destiny
by mik4el
Summary: My first story about SasuNaru. Drabble./'Jangan tunjukkan senyummu yang seolah kau tidak mempunyai beban apa-apa, Dobe'/ Full warning inside. DLDR. Enjoy!


"Destiny"

Created by vvonkyu © 121103

Warning:

Alternate Reality

Out of Characters

Out of Topic

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Pairing 'Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto'

Rush Plot

Drabble

Only a bit Romance

Fail Angst and Hurt/Comfort

Place Setting : Gerbang Utama Kantor Hokage

"..." = talk

'...' = mind

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:_NP_:.

.

.

"A-ano err—teme sebenarnya aku...aku pelukan tadi itu tidak—"

.

.

.

_"Jadi Naruto, aku hanya akan memberimu misi tingkat C kau hanya harus mengantar seorang pedagang di desa Iwagakure ke Suna. Dan-"_

_"Dan?"_

_"Aku akan menyuruh orang di sebelahmu menemani selama kau menjalani misi itu."_

_"Orang disebelahku?"_

_Naruto menoleh dan seketika terkejut melihat wajah yang familiar tiba-tiba ada disebelahnya. Kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam yang mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi, dan tatapan tajam nan dingin dari sepasang bola mata onyx. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia Uchiha Sasuke._

_Beberapa detik berselang, Naruto kemudian mencerna ulang kata-kata Tsunade. Ia diberi misi tingkat C, mengantar seorang pedagang, Iwagakure, Suna, dan ditemani orang disebelahnya. Orang disebelahnya itu Sasuke. Jadi?_

_"WAAA! A-ak-aku akan ditemani Sasuke?!"_

_Sambil menyelam minum air. Sambil berteriak refleks memeluk Sasuke. Dan parahnya, bukannya melepas, Sasuke malas balas memeluk Naruto. Ck, benar-benar._

.

.

.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya.

.

.

Mata berwarna sapphire, tenggelam dalam kelopak mata berwarna tan. Karena saking lebar senyum yang dilukisnya. Seperti biasa, cengiran lima jari khas Naruto.

'Jangan tunjukkan senyummu yang seolah kau tidak mempunyai beban apa-apa, Dobe!'

.

.

.

"Ne kau benar, Teme! Itu hanya karena aku terkejut hahaha"

Tawa palsu terlontar dengan mulus dari belah bibir tipis remaja berkulit tan itu. Berharap pria berkulit pucat yang merupakan teman satu timnya tidak menyadari. Sudah menjadi rahasia tersendiri bahwa Naruto menyu—ah mencintai Sasuke. Sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku balik memelukmu karena aku membalas perasaanmu kan, Dobe?"

.

.

.

.

Tajam. Sasuke merasa begitu kejam sekarang. Berkata dengan dingin dan menusuk seperti ini, sebenarnya, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Namun, inilah Sasuke dengan segala kekurangannya. Ia hanya bisa membuat orang yang disayanginya menjadi membencinya dengan cara mengacuhkannya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak mencintai Naruto. Bukan. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir dengan ucapan ayahnya yang tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Naruto jika ayahnya tahu ia menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan remaja berambut jabrik secerah matahari itu. Sekali lagi ia harus terus berusaha menekan perasaannya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumbal bagi perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu, Teme no Baka. Kau kan tahu kalau itu hanya masa lalu haha. Kau lupa kita sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Diam. Keduanya diam. Membentuk keheningan yang pahit. Kedua pasang mata itu bersatu. _Onyx_ dan _Sapphire_. Saling menyelami perasaan satu sama lain yang tak terdefinisikan. Bahwa mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Keduanya kemudian tersenyum miris. Seolah mengejek takdir yang mempermainkan perasaan mereka yang begitu murni.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku mau pergi ke tempat Sakura. Dia menungguku untuk makan malam."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Yah, meski senyum palsu dan penuh kesedihan. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Terlebih oleh orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

"Ne, kurasa memang begitu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bicara denganku Teme. Tapi—"

"Hn. Aku duluan, Dobe."

Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang bahkan belum selesai berbicara. Sedetik tubuh ramping itu mematung. Namun bersamaan dengan suara pintu tertutup ia tersadar. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin ia memang buru-buru. Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

.

—_tapi tak bisakah kau membuka sedikit ruang di hatimu untukku...Sasuke?_'

Lanjut Naruto dalam hati bersamaan dengan menghilangnya senyuman palsu dan digantikan dengan setetes air mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Hanya ia yang tahu. Mungkin.

.

.

'_Jangan tangisi aku. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku Naruto_.'

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

a/n: fic pertama saya untuk fandom Naruto! Ne, setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya berani untuk mencoba publish disini. Fic ini remake dari fic saya di fandom sebelah dan diedit sana-sini hehe._.v Gomen ne kalau ceritanya jelek;_; Mohon dukungannya senpai!

.

.

See you in my next story!

Sign,

vvonkyu

.:written by vvonkyu 121103 21:28:.


End file.
